


Finding Peace

by SlytherclawRain02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawRain02/pseuds/SlytherclawRain02
Summary: Harry Potter just saved the wizarding world from Voldemort and now he is thrust into a whole new world of tests and classifications. Being from a Muggle home, he doesn't know of many wizarding customs. And he apparently knows nothing of the classifications in the wizarding world. Once he semi understands all of the different classifications, he balks at the thought of taking the test. He doesn't like the thought of him being classified as something that will make the world think less of him.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site. I don't fully understand how it works so please excuse me for any mistakes i make. I also wouldn't mind getting a couple tips on how to work this lol. 
> 
> I have written ageplay and littlespace fanfics before but never with the Harry Potter fandom so please don't hate. I do not mind constructive criticism but there is a fine line between that and hate.

Harry was confused at best and scared at worst. Since he had defeated Voldemort only two things had been present in his mind; guilt and school. Guilt was easily explained. He felt guilty of the many deaths from the final battle and before it. He felt guilty for the deaths of Tonks, Dumbledore, Professor Snape and many others.

It was his fault that everybody got dragged along on this dangerous, deadly, and terrifying journey. Or at least that's what he told himself. It wasn't true and many people tried to tell him that but he conveniently went deaf when those people spoke. School was a little more confusing. He honestly just wanted to pass seventh year. 

His thoughts drifted to a rather important conversation between him and Hermione. He had been talking about what job he planned to get after he finished schooling.

(Flashback)  
I was sitting at a table in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room. Beside me on my left sat Hermione and on my right sat Ron. As usual Hermione had her nose stuffed in a book. i snorted as I saw that she was once again rereading Hogwarts:A History. She glanced up at me and rolled her eyes before going back to her book. I turned to Ron and struck up a conversation.

"So what job are you thinking of applying for?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
Ron paused for a moment and seemed to give it a fair bit of thought. He then shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I wouldn't mind being an Auror but the classification test will decide what category I'm better sorted for."

I sat there for a second before finally registering what he said. I frowned as confusion placed itself in my mind. "Classification test? I've never heard of it."  
Ron looked surprised but before he could say anything, Hermione started talking.

"You haven't heard of it? The classification test is simply that, a test to determine what category you are classified in. A lot of things in your life after the test will change based upon the results." She paused to take a breath and I hurriedly asked a question. "So what are the classifications? And how does the test work?"

She smirked and pulled a book out of her bag. "I've been studying up about the different classifications and how the test works. This should explain it fairly well." She said as she handed me the small book. I smiled nervously and tucked it away in my bag for later reading. I turned back to Ron and started talking once again.

(End Flashback)


	2. Suspenseful Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out info on the different classifications and what they all would mean for him. He also finds out what the world expects from him.

Harry sat upon the floor before the fire in the common room. It was around one in the morning on Saturday and the other Gryffindors had already gone to bed. He had tried to sleep earlier but had been plagued by nightmares of the war. He decided that maybe it would be a good idea to clean out his bookbag and see what work he still needed to finish. He headed up the stairs to the boys dorm room and slipped through the door quietly. He lifted the lid of the trunk in front of his bed and winced as the hinges gave a slight squeak. He paused and held his breath as Ron grunted and turned over as he slept. Once he was sure Ron wouldn't wake up, he fished out his bookbag and closed the trunk before heading back down to the common room. Once he had settled himself in front of the fire once more, he tipped the bookbag over and poured out the items. A couple rolls of empty parchment and a few jars of ink fell out first, then four books came tumbling out along with a couple of spare quills. He looked over the jars for cracks and when he found none set them back in his bag, then checked the parchment for writings and stuffed them in the bag as well. Picking up the books, he looked over them for a second before setting aside the three textbooks. "Wizarding Classifications" he said as he read the title of the book. "Oh, this is that book that Hermione gave me so i can learn more about the classifications before i take the test." he realized. He sighed but opened up the book anyway. As he began reading he started to get more and more nervous. ~~~~

 

_Chapter 1_

_Classifications of Alpha, Beta, and Omega_

_Alpha- Alphas are entirely male and are the physically strongest class. They are extremely territorial, tend to form a pack of many Betas and few Omegas with no other Alphas, not unlike werewolves in that sense. They can be easily angered and are loyal to those deserving of it. While Betas are know for sleeping around with other Betas and rarely an Omega, Alphas mate for life and only with an Omega. They bite the neck area leaving a mating mark infused with the Alphas scent so others know that the Omega is theirs. They make up a medium sized portion of the wizarding world._

_Beta- Betas can be male or female and are the second physically strong class. They will only submit to their mutually chosen Alpha and are very territorial of their Alphas area. The Alpha and Beta must agree to becoming pack, there can be no forcing pack among this category. Betas are more level-headed and normally prove to be the planning party of a pack. Once a Beta is pack, only the Alpha can let them out of the pack and more than likely that Beta will never be accepted into another pack without beforehand approval of the Betas former Alpha. Betas do not have life mates and tend to sleep around a lot. They make up a large portion of the wizarding World._

_Omega- Omegas are primarily female but can be male and they are the housewives in a sense. They care for the pack and manage the money and food resources. The only time they will get aggressive is if their pups, mate, or pack is being threatened. They can only have an Alpha life mate who chooses them and they have to choose as well. Very few Omegas sleep around as most are waiting for their Alpha mate but it has been known to happen. Omegas are very rare and some Alphas have been known to fight to the death for one. Omegas make up a small portion of the wizarding world._

 

_Chapter 2_

_Classifications of Master/Mistress and Slave_

_Master/Mistress- Masters/Mistresses can be male or female, note Mistress, and are the most controlling class. They have an overwhelming need to be in control of everything in their life and their significant others life. They tend to be domineering but not really in an arrogant way. They put their Slaves health and happiness before theirs and almost always know what their Slave needs even if the Slave doesn't know themself. They are frequent dabblers in the BDSM community. Masters/Mistresses make up a large portion of the wizarding world._

_Slave- Slaves can be male or female and are the most submissive class. The have an overwhelming need to serve and wait hand in foot on their Master/Mistress. They are happiest serving and pleasuring their Master/Mistress. They are frequent dabblers in the BDSM community. Slaves make up a medium portion of the wizarding world._

 

_Chapter 3_

_Classifications of Owner and Pet_

_Owner- Owners can be male or female and are the second most controlling class. They enjoy the need to protect, treat, and play with their significant other. They do enjoy taking control of their Pets life but they don't have to. They are happiest with playing, petting, and loving their Pet. They are frequent dabblers in the BDSM community. Owners take up a large part of the wizarding community._

_Pet- Pets can be male or female and are the second most submissive class. They enjoy eating treats. being petted, and playing with animal toys with their Owner._ _They enjoy having limited control but it is not a requirement.They are frequent dabblers in the BDSM community.Pets take up a medium part of the wizarding world._

 

_Chapter 4_

_Classifications of Guardian and Little_

_Guardian- Guardians can be male or female and are like the parents of the Littles but of no blood relation nor adoption. They enjoy taking care of childlike, playful, and innocent minded Littles. They are happiest when taking care of their Little. Guardians after classified lose all sexual urges. Guardians take up a small part of the wizarding world._

_Little- Littles can be male or female and are like children. They have a childlike, playful, and innocent mind that enjoys being taken care of. They are happiest when they can let go of all inhibitions. They are taken care of by Guardians. Littles after classified lose all sexual urges. Littles take up a small part of the wizarding world._

 

_Chapter 5_

_Classification of Neutral_

_Neutrals- Neutrals are basically people who have no category._

 

_Chapter 6_

_Test Info_

_The test is a series of questions that confirm your classification. The test is enchanted to know when you answer falsely and will not allow you to continue the test until you answer truthfully. Once you see the results, that part of your brain will unlock and you will become more like your classification. Neutrals stay the same as they were._

 

 Harry's face was pale as he finished skimming through the important info. He knew that he would be expected to be either an Alpha, Beta, Master, or Owner. He didn't particularly have a preference but he didn't really want to be in control of someone else. That ruled out almost everything that he would be expected to be. He cast a quick tempest and saw that it was almost time for the others to wake up to get ready for class. He put up his stuff and went upstairs for a quick shower before everybody up got up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Test Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been gone for awhile. But I'm trying to update all my stories today.

Harry stepped out of the shower and got dressed for his day in school. As he was walking to his first class of the day with Hermione and Ron, he noticed a sign on the bulletin board. "Classification Test Day. All classes are hereby canceled. Please report to the Great Hall for testing." Harry froze in his step and his friends walked in for a couple minutes before noticing his absence. "What's up Harry?" Hermione asked concerned. Slowly he pointed to the sign on the board. Ron looked at it before looking at Harry, confused at his grief stricken face. "What's the issue? You knew the test was today, didn't you?" Harry shook his head. "Its an easy test. My brothers always told me that everything will work out fine as long as you answer truthfully. There's nothing to be scared about." Ron said trying to comfort his friend. Finally mustering up the courage to talk, Harry asked quietly. "What happens if you don't want your classification?" Hermione frowned and said. " I, I don't know. That's never happened before as far as my knowledge goes. " Harry took a shaky breath, preparing himself, before he nodded and said. "Well, let's get this over with, I guess. What classification do you think you will get?" Her questioned Hermione and Ron. "Hermione thought for a second before she simply shrugged. Ron immediately said. "I'm most likely going to get Beta, maybe Alpha if I'm lucky. Every one of my brothers have gotten either Beta or Alpha. It just makes sense. " Harry agreed that it did make sense. "What classification do you think you will get? " Hermione questioned. Harry quietly murmured. "I don't know. I guess we will see. Can I ask you both a favor?" Both Hermione and Ron nodded. "No matter what classification we all get, we will still be best friends. I don't want to lose either of you because of a silly test." " Of course mate. We'll always be best buds. " Ron said as he clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled at his friends before turning and walking into the Great Hall, with an uplifted spirit. The Great Hall had been drastically changed and now it housed long rows of desks instead of the normal dining tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to take a seat before Ms.McGonagall began her speech. "Sitting before each of you is your classification test. These tests are enchanted so you must answer truthfully to move on to the next question. Once you have answered all of your questions, your test will go blank. Once the test is blank, raise your hand and I will come collect it. Now please begin your tests." Harry looked down at the first question. *Do you enjoy having control over your life and your significant others life?* Harry quickly wrote no and the question faded away before another took its place. *Do you enjoy having no control over your life and having someone else control it?* Harry hesitated but wrote yes. This process continued for awhile as Harry kept answering questions with yes or no answers. Eventually the page went blank and stayed that way. Harry raised his slightly shaky hand and Ms.McGonagall came and collected the test. Harry sat still and glanced around the room, seeing who else was done with their test. He smiled nervously in Ron's direction, once he realized Ron was done with his test. Ron smiled back and gave Harry a thumbs up. Turning around, Harry waved at Hermione who had finished her test quite early. She waved back before mouthing the words, "How'd it go?". Harry shrugged in response. He turned around as Ms.McGonagall collected the last of the tests. She walked up to the podium and began speaking once more. "Now that the tests are collected , I will call you up one at a time to reveal your classification and to have your classification unlocked within you. First up, Amelia Bones." The girl went up and was shown her test answer before Ms.McGonagall waved her wand above Amelia and tapped her head with the wand. After several students went up there, including Hermione, it was finally Harry's turn. Harry approached the podium and held his breath in anticipation. Ms.McGonagall smiled warmly at him and revealed the bold words on his test. In big black letters, the word Little was written in the piece of parchment. Harry felt his heartbeat speed up and his vision swirl and blacken at the edges. He heard Ms.McGonagall speaking to him, telling him to breath and to calm down but he just couldn't seem to catch his breath. He felt the cool tip of the wand tap his head and he became aware of the feeling of something inside of him breaking free. He felt tears begin to pour out of his eyes and he started to sob. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and pick him up. Dimly he saw the face of his Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin and he burrowed his head into his chest. Clinging on to Remus with all his might, he cried for a good hour or two. He didn't understand where the tears were coming from or why he felt so small and vulnerable. Eventually the tears lessened before stopping completely. He looked up from his position with his head on Remus's chest and realized that he was sitting on his teachers lap. He scrambled off and fell to the floor. For some reason the floor looked closer as he stood and he seemed smaller in stature. Looking around, he quickly dashed to a mirror leaning against a dressor. He gasped in surprise. He was the size of an elven year old again! He had lost most of his height and some of his weight. He was so confused that once again he started to cry. He felt someone grab him and pull him close. He tried to jerk free of Remus's hold but he couldn't get loose. Eventually He gave up and accepted the hug. "Its okay Harry. You'll be okay. I know this is scary but I promise I will explain it to you." I heard Remus say quietly. I sniffled but nodded. I looked up at him and asked. "What is happening to me?" Remus brought me over to the couch and sat me next to him. " Well as you know, you are a Little. You have a littlespace that you will be in almost constantly. This littlespace is where you are very childlike, innocent, and dependent on your Guardian. When Ms.McGonagall unlocked your littlespace, it overwhelmed you and caused you to slip unknowingly and that's why you started to cry. While you are in littlespace, your Guardian will take care of you. You will wear diapers, drink from bottles or sippy cups, eat baby food, use a binky, basically be a toddler or baby again. Do you understand? " Remus explained. I hesitated but nodded. "Yes, I understand. But I don't have a Guardian." Remus sighed and said. " Well now you get to pick your Guardian or Guardians. I'm a Guardian myself and so is Sirius. We, um, we kinda wanted for you to pick us as your Guardians. Because you know us. It would be an easier transition. " Harry sat there for a moment before he nodded slowly. "You, you weally want to be my Guardian?" Harry asked with a slight lisp. Remus smiled brightly. " Of course we do little one. We love you very much and we would love to have you as our son. " Remus said sincerely. Harry smiled big and said happily. "I would love to have you and Sirius as my Guardians! "

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
